A Certain Romance
by Brucas-causelivingsnotenough
Summary: AU. Brooke Davis reunites with her partner in crime, Clayton Evans at Duke University. Throw in the gorgeous Scott brothers and a feisty Redhead and watch the fireworks explode.
1. This House Is A Circus

**So this is the new version of Thistle's & Weeds. I hope that you like it and please leave me a review!**

**

* * *

**

**Alpha Rho**

**Friday 12th September.**

"Brooke fucking Davis!" Clayton Evans smirked, as he spotted a girl that he happened to care about more than any other.

Her body was grinding against a tanned boy that he didn't recognize and knowing Brooke he found it most possible that she didn't know him either. Seeing her again brought back memories that he loved to reminisce in his spare time, memories of the two of them ever since they were learning to walk.

He watched her look up at the sound of her name, her eyes searching the room for the person calling out to her. When she spotted him she jumped off the table and began to stumble towards him. He laughed at the drunken state that she was in. He'd seen her like this many times since his parents had uprooted him from his city home and began schooling him in the suburbs. The only chance they would ever get to catch up was when his parents decided to attend one of the charity balls that were regularly thrown within their circle.

"Evans," she slurred as she reached him, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling her against him.

He could smell the strong scent of vodka on her body, mixing with the bitter sweet perfume that was her trademark smell. Clayton was ecstatic that they had been reunited for longer than a couple of hours. The fact that they would be most likely living out their university lives together excited him.

He laughed as Brooke's body completely fell against his; her knees buckled gently under the amount of alcohol that she'd consumed. Her skirt, that previously looked like it was barely non-existent, was now riding further up her thigh. His protective side came out as he ran his hand down the back of her leg and pushed the material back to its original position. The red strapless top that she had on, also left little to the imagination as tried to gain her balance in the heels she wore. He laughed once again as he snaked his arm around her back, taking her tiny weight completely as she leaned against him, her eyes glazing over.

"Who's your dealer then Davis?" He whispered as she leaned closer into him, her head now resting against his shoulder.

He knew that to get his best friend in this state of mind, she hadn't only been drinking; lucky for her she'd probably popped a fair few before he'd arrived. He kissed the side of her head as he watched her hand disappear down the front of her top. A shocked look graced his face before he remembered that Brooke was capable of anything. When she pulled her hand out of her top, she slyly waved a small bag in front of his eyes, causing his smirk to grow.

"You really are some kind of fucking god aren't you?"

"I'm Brooke Davis baby," her smirk matched his as she emptied the contents of the bag into her hand.

She quickly threw half of them down her throat, before she placed the rest into his stretched out hand. She laughed as he repeated her action. When she was certain that the pills were now happily resting in his stomach, waiting to be absorbed by his blood, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. When seeing the two walking towards the exit, the crowd of people split and allowed them to pass with no trouble. She kept up the quick speed until she'd pulled him out of the door and the cold night air hit her hard in the face. It caused her to sober up slightly.

"You never told me you were coming here you know Davis?" He threw her a lopsided smile in typical Clay Evans fashion; she flashed her infamous dimpled grin back at him before she leaned up against one of the walls. "Last time we spoke I thought it was pretty much certain you'd be attending Princeton? Failing on that I thought your parents were set on you going to Yale, or even at a push Brown?"

"Fuck that," Brooke muttered as she smirked at him once again, looking for any changes in her best friend since she'd last seen him three months ago. She was happy to see that he hadn't made many adjustments, although his hair was slightly longer but still scruffy. That was the way she had always liked it, and he had always tried to please her. Her favourite crooked grin spread out across his face as he watched her eyes roam of him. "Rach came here; I was always going to go where my favourite redhead went!"

Brooke continued to laugh to herself as she pulled a cigarette out of her pocket and lit it. She took a long drag before she blew the smoke out in front of her. She watched as it disappeared into the sky. She chuckled as she held it out for Clay to take a drag. She was confused when he pushed it away and pulled out some rolls that he'd made himself. He lit one quickly and the smell of something a lot stronger than nicotine filled the area.

"Gimme," Brooke murmured as she pressed herself against his side. She dropped her own cigarette in favour of Clay's stronger substance. He pulled another out of his pocket and she leaned in closer towards him. She lit her roll off his and sighed as she leaned back and moaned slightly as she tasted the new smoke she created.

"Fucking hell, Duke isn't going to know what's hit it!" Clay chuckled as Brooke began to laugh along with him. It caused her brown locks to sway. "I would never have imagined this day you know? Not even when you were running around my garden naked." He smirked as he tossed her a glance over his shoulder.

"And by that you mean a few months ago." Brooke giggled at him as he shook his head at her comment.

"Let's just say that I always have a way of getting you to take your clothes off." He shot back as she laughed again. "Speaking off that particular eventful night, didn't you get with a soccer player?" He chuckled as he noted the way that her body shuddered at that particular memory. "I always told you to stick to basketball players. They're much better with their hands then any others." He smirked at her once again but noticed that a different look had struck her features; "What ya thinking B?"

"I was just thinking, what a guy would need to do to be really good with his tongue?" She laughed as she winked at him as both of them finished their spliff's.

She grabbed a bunch of his shirt in her hand and pulled him back through the door and back into the party; she spun around and laughed at the way she stumbled at the quick movement. But instead of her best friend she ended up colliding with someone else. She looked up and was about to mutter something about watching where he was going before she found his eyes piercing hers. His sea blue eyes searched her hazels ones in a way that no one had ever done before, his hot breath was on her face and she leaned in towards it.

Clay focused his centre of gravity before he tried to follow Brooke once again. He stumbled a few more times before he crashed into her side. She turned to look at him and he saw a serious look on her face as opposed to the goofy grin that was spread across his. She looked back up and the boy that she'd been caught up in had gone. She shook it off as a hook up she could always find later if nothing else cropped up, before she locked her hand into Clay's and moved further into the house.

When she re-entered the main room she realised that her head was going; the familiar feeling of losing control sweeping over her body. She loved the way the blackness called out to her as she managed to sway back and forth.

"I have someone that you need to meet," Brooke whispered into his ear and pulled him towards the table she had been dancing on earlier. Instead of joining the redhead she pulled her down to the ground alongside her, pulling her away from the muscular guy that she'd been occupied with.

"Hey skank," Brooke laughed as she saw Rachel's upset face at having been pulled away from her dance early. "This here," she slurred as she jabbed Clay in the chest repeatedly, "This here happens to be my best friend ever bitch! Clayton Evans!" Brooke laughed as she wrapped her arms around both of their necks and pulled them against her body. "Clay bear, this happens to be the sluttiest girl that I know; she's also a great bitch. Rachel Gattina!" Brooke clapped at the thought of her favourite guy and girl finally meeting each other. Or maybe it was just the fact that she was losing her mind to the drugs.

"Alright Gattina, just for the record – I really, really love the slutty girls." Clay flashed the grin that Brooke had become accustomed to over the years, yet all other girls seemed to fall at his feet for. Rachel raised her eyebrows at his comment as she checked him out. She started at the muscles that were outlined by his shirt and moved up to his dirty blonde hair that looked scruffy, yet sexy.

"I can see stars, funny lines as well, but mainly stars!" Brooke giggled in between the two of them as she began to rock on feet.

Her words caused Clay to howl out in laughter, while Rachel simply sighed. She had seen Brooke in this state pretty much twice a week since they had been in junior year. A weekend hadn't properly begun, until the two of them had opened up the vodka; or whatever other spirit they had selected.

"I'm going to get drink," she slurred as she made her way through the bodies and towards the drinks table.

She smiled to herself when she found the boy she had knocked into staring at her from the other side of the room. She shook her head with a smirk on her face, as she poured herself some sambuca into a glass and downed it instantly; loving the burn that it caused down the back of her throat. She decided to pour herself another quickly, but felt a body pressing against hers as she began.

"Name?" He whispered into her ear as he slowly began to work his lips against the side of her neck.

He started by kissing her neck then allowed himself to slowly move down to her collar bone. He felt her shudder against him and he smiled into her skin as he ran his hands up and down her sides. Brooke closed her eyes tightly as she enjoyed the way he was making her heat up, the way that he was making her want him.

"Do you really care for it?" Brooke smirked as she spun around. Her body pushed hard against his, as he lifted his lips up from her skin to stare into the hazel eyes once again. A smirk played across her face as she slowly traced the muscles across his chest with her fingertips; the smirk grew wider as he tensed.

"What if I was to say that I don't?" He smirked back down on her as he moved his hands from her sides to her lower back.

He pulled her harder into him, her body now pressed tightly against his, as he rested his forehead against her own. As he pulled her closer, Brooke had felt exactly what he was pulling her against; the feel of him against her made her want to remove all of the clothing that was in-between them.

"I'd say upstairs, bathroom?" Brooke raised a teasing eyebrow at him, daring him to accept her request.

Although she had no doubt that he would refuse after she had felt how hard he already was for her, and she knew that his desire matched her own. He slowly raised his eyebrows back at her. He hadn't expected her to be as blunt as she had been. He smirked at her once more before he pulled her face up to his, inches apart, before he tilted his head so that he was once again whispering into her ear.

"I'll meet you in two," he moaned into her ear, before kissing her neck once more and pulling back.

She smirked over her shoulder at him, before turning and pouring more of the sambuca into the cup. She let it burn once again, before beginning to walk out of the room and towards the staircase. She slipped up without anyone noticing and began to stagger down the corridor and towards the bathroom. She gasped loudly as she felt a hand yank her wrist painfully, before dragging her through an open door. The light was off and she struggled to adjust her eyes to the dark before she felt his lips on her shoulder once more.

"Oh god," Brooke groaned, as she felt his hands make their way up the front of her shirt.

She leaned back against the wall as she detached her lips from his. She only allowed them to part long enough for him to discard the top on the floor. She leant in and kissed him firmly once more, pulling his body back against hers. She ran her hands up his arms and tangled them around his neck; her increasing impatience caused her to tug his collar up sharply.

She felt him smirk against her, as he kissed her already bruised lips once more, before stepping back and pulling the shirt over his head and throwing it over his shoulder.

Her arms were instantly tracing patterns across his muscles as she ached for him to close the gap that had formed between them. He chuckled as he slowly sunk down to his knees and began to move his tongue across her body. She felt the button that was holding her skirt up slowly become undone and she watched him as he let it slide down her legs and to the floor.

He couldn't contain the moan as he looked up at her face when her skirt hit the floor, her breathing loud.

Her lace underwear was the same colour and material as the bra that he had revealed earlier and felt himself getting more turned on by the sight of her. He slowly moved his face towards the top of her thigh, teasing her greatly as he ran his mouth along the outline of her underwear. He could feel the heat of her body as he found himself getting closer and closer to what he desired. He slowly hooked his thumbs over the top of her pants and heard her gasp and her body shudder as he slowly pulled them down to join her skirt.

"Mmmmm," Brooke mumbled as she felt his hot breath reaching parts of her that had suddenly become alive.

She let her hands slip into his hair and her fingers tangled themselves in the golden locks as she pulled him towards her, begging him to give her what she craved. When she first felt his lips make contact, she couldn't help but moan appreciatively; her back arched against the tiles as she pushed herself into him.

"Lucas," he whispered as he moved his mouth up her body once more. He quickly discarded her bra before taking her breasts in his hand, gently playing with them softly as she once again moaned at his touch. "My name is Lucas," he mumbled into her neck as he ran his hand up the inside of her thigh and gently began to tease her with his fingertips.

"Lucas," Brooke moaned as she pulled his lips back onto herself. She was eager to taste herself on him. She moaned into his mouth when his fingers stopped teasing her entrance and slipped inside. Her fingers found his belt quickly and she expertly managed to get it off, causing his jeans to fall down in a matter of seconds. She groaned once more as she saw how bad he wanted her. "Condom?"

Brooke sighed as she pushed her head back against the wall once more, as he slowly lifted her legs up and around his waist and positioned himself against her; ready to fuck the life out of her. He groaned slightly as he pulled his jeans up, pressing himself hard against her so that she wouldn't fall down, while he rummaged in his jeans pocket. He slid the condom on quickly before slowly pushing himself into her, groaning at the feel of her.

Lucas pushed his lips back against hers and smirked as he felt her gasp into his open mouth. He kept up the pace, while sliding his mouth down the side of her face until he reached a spot on her neck. As their bodies pushed against each other harder, he roughly began to move his mouth across her neck. He was determined to leave his mark on the girl that was so unlike anyone he'd ever met before. He felt her begin to tighten around him and he let out an appreciative moan that he hadn't realised he'd been holding in. Her lips found his again as she brought him over the edge with her.

His body held hers against the wall while they both tried to gain their breath; their chests panting against each others. Brooke managed to pull herself together first and slowly pushed him back, so that she supporting herself now; her head still leaning against the wall. She looked straight at Lucas who was now leaning against the other wall, a cigarette in his hand while he continued to rummage in his jeans for a lighter, she presumed.

Brooke quickly slid her underwear and skirt back up her thighs, while he sunk down to the floor. He watched as she dressed herself and prepared to leave the bathroom. The smoke from the cigarette swirling around in the air between them as he contemplated what his next move was to be. He smirked as she turned back around to face him, her eyebrows raised.

"You not staying for round two baby?" The smirk still plastered across his face as he let his eyes run up and down her body. He licked his lips involuntarily when he scanned his eyes over her thighs, chuckling at the thought that less than five minutes ago they had been wrapped tightly around his waist.

"I never do the same guy twice, you're old news." Brooke laughed as she opened the door and disappeared quickly out of it. Blinking as the light from the corridor hit her, quite the contrast from the darkness in the bathroom. She stumbled towards the top of the stairs, trying to spot a familiar face that she could lean on for the rest of the night.

"Clay bear," Brooke laughed as she spotted her scruffy haired best friend as he approached her up the stairs. She instantly fell into his arms when he reached the top and he couldn't help but let out a sly grin, his arms wrapped themselves tightly around the bottom of her back. "Clay bear, something very bad just happened!"

"Who have you fucked this time Davis?" Clay smirked as he noticed the casual way her clothes were thrown on. Her skirt was riding a little high in his opinion as he flattened it for what felt like the tenth time that night. He chuckled a little as he heard her groan into his ear, protesting that her skirt was a good length and he should just leave it be.

"That's not the problem, trust me." She grinned as she thought back to her ten minutes in the bathroom with the blue eyed blonde. He sighed at her response which caused her to laugh loudly, running her hand through his already messy hair to spike it up further. "The very, very serious problem would happen to be that I'm starting to feel sober!"

"Oh my, who would have thought it?" Clay laughed at her face as he pulled back and snaked an arm around her waist, as he lead her towards the stairs. He couldn't help but laugh harder as she didn't make any attempt to take a step down and slid certain to fall if he hadn't been there to hold her up right. "How about we go get you a drink before I introduce you to some friends of mine?" Clay smirked as he directed her further down the stairs and through the crowd towards the open bar that Alpha Rho had kindly put on for the first big party of the year.

Brooke moved away from Clay as he poured her a drink, she preferred to steal a full bottle of vodka than take one of the plastic red cups. Clay followed her laughing after downing the drink that he had prepared for his best friend. Her hand sliding into his as she led him back towards the dance floor.

"Man, I'm so glad that we're back together Davis! Me, you and that Gattina girl are so going to fuck Duke up good! I'm sure the Scott brothers won't have a problem causing some shit either, come on I want you to meet them!" Clay smirked as he tried to wriggle his way out of dancing, which he didn't view as a strength of his.

"Meet who?" Brooke whined as he pulled her forcefully towards someone he'd just spotted, his hand moving down her wrist and cupping hers while he continued to drag her away. "Clay I want to dance!" Brooke protested as she found herself nearing the edge of the room, a corner that was practically empty.

"Davis, Evans!" A very drunk Rachel caught up to the two of them, linking her arm around Clay's free one and walking in the same direction as the two of them. "Where the fuck are we going?" She laughed as she realised that they were heading away from the music, alcohol and the heart of the party.

Clay just smirked at her comment before pulling Brooke closer to him, grinning at guys that they passed. He was very aware that he had the two hottest girls from the party wrapped around him, which was just the way it happened to fall for Clay. He always managed to get the hottest girls all over him within a matter of minutes, leaving other guys fuming.

"Hey," Clay grinned as he shook the girls off his arm and embraced a blonde haired boy excitedly, smacking his back in a macho fashion. The boy greeted him back with the same enthusiasm and an equally hard slap on the back before pulling back and commenting on the general party. "Hey Nathan," Clay grinned before nodding at the darker haired boy and turning back to the blonde. He groaned as he felt a sharp pain in his ribs, he turned to find a very angry looking Brooke Davis glaring up at him. "What's up princess?"

"I want to dance," Brooke moaned and swayed on the spot before losing her balance and falling down into Clay, burying her head into his shoulder. Smiling as she felt the familiar scent of his fragrance mixed with the smell of him, a smell that made her feel relaxed and comfortable. She smiled once more before gently kissing her best friend on the neck. She felt him laugh at her action while he continued to talk to the boys that he'd been desperate to introduce her to.

"So guys, this is Brooke Davis. The girl that I talk about way too much and the girl that I go to see at those parties my parents drag me to!" Clay bragged about his friend as he indicated down to the pretty brunette that still had one hand draped around his neck. Rachel leaned against the other side of him now, mainly to keep herself on her feet and not on the floor.

"Brooke Davis, you've got a lot to live up to." The blonde smirked down at her before he realised exactly who the girl all over his best friend happened to be. He rolled his eyes at the situation he found himself in. He knew how irritated Clay would be that he'd claimed his other best friend. He'd always talk about how Brooke was like a sister to him and therefore out of bounds to any other guys, especially man whores like Lucas Scott.

"These are the Scott brother's, Nathan and Lucas." Clay grinned at her, her head instantly snapped up when she heard the last name.

She was too out of it to recognise his voice when he'd spoke to her the first time, only murmuring in agreement. She caught his eyes and couldn't help but roll her eyes at the way he eyed her hungrily; it wasn't anything new. She regularly had sex with a guy to find that he wanted a second run, never did she agree though. Her policy tended to revolve around the rule one boy one time.

"Hey," Nathan grinned.

His voice pulled Brooke's attention from the older brother. She let her eyes slowly look over the darker haired boy. She had to admit that she was impressed by what she saw; clearly good looks ran in the Scott's genes. He stuck out his hand for her to take but instead she just smirked at him and looked him up and down once again.

"I don't do handshakes," Brooke whispered in her raspy voice, giving her a very seductive tone in her voice as she kept her eyes locked on Nathan. "But I do like to dance." She propositioned him as she saw the way he eagerly continued to feast on her body with his eyes. She indicated towards the dance floor with her head when he looked up into her eyes again, causing them both to smirk.

"And this is Brooke's friend," Clay smirked; his voice broke the atmosphere between Brooke and Nathan. He didn't want his best friend to become another notch in either of the Scott brother's bed posts. "Apparently Rachel is the sluttiest girl that Brooke knows, and Brooke knows a lot of sluts." Clay smirked as he ran his hand down Rachel's side, appreciating the soft skin between the bottom of her top and the top of her skirt.

"I really like the slutty girls," Lucas smirked as he let his eyes wonder to Brooke once again who sent him a glare in response. Lucas however instantly realised that his scruffy partner in crime was clearly out to score with the redhead tonight so took a step backwards as he felt the burn of the brunette's eyes on him.

Brooke gave no warning as she grabbed Nathan's hand and dragged him back towards the centre of the dance floor. She instantly pushed her body up against his and felt the heat that he let off. Her hips moved against his as the two danced to a familiar song that had been released recently, both of them solely focused on each other.

"Don't let him fuck her Lucas," Clay groaned as he saw the two of them take off.

He let out a sigh as he saw the way Brooke was dancing. He knew what Nathan was like and knew that he'd prefer it if it was the blonde that Brooke had chosen to be her dancing partner for the night. Knowing Lucas's loyalty to his friend meant a lot more than screwing the hottest girl in the room, which was something Clay would always be thankful for.

"Don't worry about it," Lucas smirked as he watched Clay slide his arm around Rachel and begin to lead her up the stairs – probably towards an empty bedroom where they would awake the next morning.

He groaned as he pushed himself off the wall, and headed into the centre of the dance floor where he caught his brother's eyes. Nathan grinned and raised his eyebrows at his older brother, and smirked down at the brunette that was positioned against him.

Lucas grinned back before he headed over. He nudged Nathan and grabbed a half empty bottle of vodka out of Brooke's hand. He uncapped it quickly and began to gulp it straight out of the bottle, trying to forget the agonising burn that trailed down into his body. He shook his head before he handed it back to a clearly angry girl. He laughed as he high fived his brother and the two shared an inside joke. Brooke moaned at the fact that the blonde appeared to be following her; if it wasn't for the orgasm he'd given her earlier she would be regretting that decision to meet him in the bathroom.

She grabbed Lucas' arm and dragged him away from the dance floor and back towards the corner that she had been previously dying to get away from. Nathan cut his losses and moved onto another girl who was within seconds filling Brooke's position.

"Leave me alone? We fucked okay. I don't want your number; I didn't even want your name!" Brooke groaned as she pushed him against the wall. It reminded her of the way he'd been forceful with her earlier.

"I love it when you talk dirty," Lucas smirked as he lowered his eyes from hers and down over her body, suddenly making her feel uncomfortable.

"You just love it when a girl talks to you at all," Brooke spat as she turned to walk away from him and back towards the party, planning to find someone to fill her bed tonight. The blonde had other ideas as he yanked her hand back and spun them around, once again pressing his body against hers as he trapped her to the wall. Her body instantly craved more of him as she felt the warmth of his skin pressed against her.

"I prefer it when they're not talking," he whispered into her ear slowly.

He enjoyed the way that her body had pushed away from the wall and back towards him, his body responding instantly. He pushed himself off her before disappearing into the crowd of dancers that had grown in the short period of their chat. She groaned and began to pull herself together mentally, knowing that he had wanted her again earlier and was bitter that he couldn't have her twice.

Instead of returning back into the centre of the party however she eyed a guy pouring himself a drink, she beckoned him over and held out her hand expectantly. He smiled at her nervously before pulling two blue pills out of a package and placing them in her palm, turning around as he saw her put them both in her mouth together. Knowing that when they hit her she was more than certain to forget what her own name was, let alone what had happened that night.

As the party began to die down Brooke found herself slumped in one of the chairs in the kitchen, her eyes glazed over as she stared out the window, occasionally whispering things to herself. She began to giggle loudly as she felt someone's hands slide up her back and begin to massage her shoulders, she turned and faced her surprised masseuse and laughed when she saw his face.

He laughed along with her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, quickly pulling him down towards her and let his tongue roam her mouth eagerly. She moaned gently as his hands ran up her legs quickly, pausing as they began to play with the bottom of her skirt. She pushed him back harshly as she jumped off the stool, walking towards where he'd positioned himself and leaning against the counter next to him.

He grabbed her roughly and pushed his lips against hers passionately, groaning as she opened her mouth and let him deepen the kiss. He began to move her backwards, begging to find a surface which he could take her against. He pulled away from her quickly and chuckled at the disappointment in her eyes.

"I have dibs on a room upstairs," he whispered in her ear as she nodded desperately and indicated for him to lead the way.

* * *

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	2. The World Spins Madly On

_So all my exams are officially over for the time being which means i'll be updating again a lot quicker! Thanks for the patience and i hope you all enjoy this chapter! I would love to know what you think of it and what direction you think it should head in! I'll be updating my other fic's later on the week hopefully!_

* * *

**Alpha Rho**

**Saturday 13th September**

A slight groan left her mouth as her eyes peeled open. Her back was flat against a mattress that she must have crashed on. A heavy arm was lying limp across her stomach, holding her in her current position and not allowing her to tumble out of the bed. Rolling over and shrugging it off her, she placed a heavy foot on the floor and rose to her feet. She stumbled in the dark as she tried to make her way across the room.

"Fuck," she cursed as her foot collided with a chair, stubbing her toe. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" she continued to string out a list of obscenities whilst rubbing her aching toe better.

Grabbing a pair of joggers that were hanging over the back of the chair and pulling them up, she decided that if she was going to make the walk of shame, she should at least do it partially clothed. Grabbing an ice hockey jersey that was on the floor she slipped it on and shimmied through door.

She stood for a second in the dark hallway before she turned and pushed a door to the left of the one she'd just exited with urgency. Satisfied at having found the correct room in time, she ran into it and crouched down, emptying her stomach. She groaned as she lifted her hand and wiped the sweat of her forehead. Feeling sure she wasn't going to throw up again, she stumbled into a standing position.

Scanning the contents of the bathroom she found some mouthwash cast aside. Shaking the bottle, she tipped some in her mouth, gargling before spitting it into the sink. Breathing onto her hand she smiled at the result, ruffling her hair with her hands. Thinking that trying to find Clay was probably the best bet, she tried to think of any information he may have offered as to where he was planning on crashing.

A thick smell of smoke quickly caught her attention and she headed to the window to see what it could offer her. The scent made her crave a cigarette badly, so badly she didn't think twice about swinging her legs out of the window and making her way down to the boy at the end of the roof.

His legs were swinging over the edge as the sun began to rise, the smoke swirling in the air above him before it disappeared into the sky. She carefully made her way over and sat beside him, he didn't even turn to look as she shifted awkwardly.

Taking one last drag on the cigarette, he held it out to her whilst blowing the smoke out of his mouth, sighing as he watched it vanish.

"Have fun vomiting?" He chuckled as he didn't even glance in her direction, running his hand against the tile at his side.

She moaned slightly and felt a tinge of embarrassment. Shaking it off she gave a short laugh before taking the cigarette off him.

"Nice jersey," he chuckled as he gave her the once over, quickly moving his eyes back towards the sun.

"What's it to you?" she shot back, groaning when she brought the cigarette up to her lips, sucking on it gently before pushing the air out softly. He turned and smiled at her, allowing their eyes to connect for a split second before diverting his attention.

"Nathan? Classy." He commented as he ran his hands through his hair and lent back against the tiles, resting his head in the palms of his hand.

"Might as well complete the set," she let out a raspy laugh as she saw a smile tug on his lips, his eyes firmly closed. "And now I'm officially the first person on campus to know which Scott brother is better."

Opening his eyes and grinning at her he shook his head lightly, "That's where you're wrong, I already knew I was better."

"Any proof of that?" Brooke rolled her eyes at him, feeling unusually comfortable in the silence with him. Dare she admit that she was enjoying the breeze on her hair and the light conversation they were having.

"I'm the older one, I'm better at everything." Lucas winked at her before closing his eyes once again, enjoying the cold wind running through his hair and blowing it in different directions.

"Maybe... maybe not, I think I may take that piece of information to the grave." Brooke smiled wryly at him before lying down next to him, their arms barely touching yet they could both feel the sparks flying between them.

"There's something kind of poetic about the sun rising you know, it's a constant. Always going to happen, nothing you or I can do will ever stop it from making the same journey every day." The blonde whispered quietly as he lent forwards again, running his hand through his hair as he looked down at her.

"I don't have many constants," she whispered back at him. Keeping her eyes closed to avoid having to look in his eyes, she could feel his gaze still bearing down on her. He sighed slowly as he took in the brunette, the wind carelessly blowing a lock of hair across her face.

Running his eyes over her face he couldn't help but appreciate the way the sun had lit it up, he would've sworn he'd never seen anything so beautiful. She slowly opened her eyes and allowed them to settle on his, the two of them searching each other for answers to the questions that life had thrown at them.

He smiled softly, something she couldn't have imagined his face could even do with the brooding look he had been wearing all the night before. He ran his hand gently up her arm before beginning to close the gap between their lips, her eagerly rising up to meet him.

He paused seconds away and she opened her lips in preparation, desperate to feel the roughness of his mouth moving against hers but he just chuckled at her. "Maybe next time when I know you've not just thrown up everywhere okay?"

Offering his hand out to her he rose to his feet and pulled her with him, a frown still formed on her delicate features and he laughed at her. Pulling her up the roof and then catching her as she tumbled through the window after him.

"You going to go back for round two with my brother now then?" He smirked as he pushed open the bathroom door and stepped lightly into the hallway. Letting out a deep chuckle when he spotted a school friend of his, Jake Jagelski passed out against the wall.

Noticing that she hadn't followed he spun and found her leaning casually against the wall just inside of the bathroom, raising his eyebrow curiously at her he took a step towards her. The devilish glint in her eye warned him that her intentions probably weren't completely innocent.

"What are you thinking?" He laughed as stood a foot away from her, placing his arms either side of her head and leaning against them. Her body pinned to the wall beneath his as she continued to smirk up at him.

"I was just thinking the best sex of your life happened right here," she grinned smugly at him before knocking his arm out of the way and walking away and into the hall, leaving him smiling and shaking his head behind her.

"See you later then Mrs Nathan Scott," Lucas chuckled as he began to make his way down the stairs. She turned in his direction as he turned on the platform in the middle, grinning up at her and leaving her with a wink before running down the other half.

**Alph****a Rho**

**Saturday 13th September**

"Morning Scott,"

"Clay," Lucas smirked as he looked up to find his best friend walk through the door. His normally scruffy hair sticking out wildly as he pulled out a chair and sat himself into it, red marks evident on his neck. "The red head?"

Lucas smirked at him as the threw the paper to one side and took a gulp out of his glass of water, he was a firm believing in drinking pints of it the morning after a bad night. He swore by the fact that it was the best hangover cure and everything else would just make you feel worse later.

"She's good, that's all I've got to say." Clay smirked and flashed him the trademark lopsided grin of his before grabbing himself a glass from the tap. The two boys laughing with each other as Clay turned around and the scratch marks on his back became visible.

"It looks like you got attacked by a tiger or something!" the blonde exclaimed and continued to sit in hysterics whilst Clay studied himself in his reflection on the fridge door.

"Go on then Scott, spin around and show me yours. I don't believe for a second you survived last night without any marks!" Clay chuckled as he walked around Lucas and pulled his shirt up over his head, letting out a low whistle and laughing to himself. "Oh you got claimed alright, maybe not as many scratches as mine but Luke you got clawed man. I think you may even need to get over to the hospital your chick dug in so hard!"

Clay laughed as he smacked his friend in the middle of the back, a guilty look flashing his over his face, knowing Clay may not be as enthusiastic if he knew who had put the claw marks there.

"You kept an eye on B for me last night right?" Clay grinned as he sat down and drained the contents of his glass and going to fill it up again.

"Your friend Brooke right?" Lucas shrugged, pretending he didn't know exactly who Clay happened to be on about.

"Yeah, you know short, dimples, brown long hair. Toned legs, skinny middle, nice boobs – basically hot as hell Brooke?" Clay bragged about his best friend and saw Lucas roll his eyes; the blonde already knew all of this on a first hand basis.

"Yeah about that, she went through to the kitchen and the next thing I knew she was leading Nathan upstairs and towards one of the bedrooms, sorry man." Luke apologised sincerely, he'd have preferred it himself if he'd been the one accompanying the brunette towards a bed, not his younger brother.

Clay growled and Lucas just grimaced sympathetically, deciding he would never come clean about his antics in the bathroom the night before with the brunette in question.

"Well, knowing Dimples I knew that she'd end up in bed with one of the Scott brother's. At least I know I can trust you Luke," Clay smirked up at him before glancing towards the other boy that had just entered the room.

"Morning boys," he strutted into the kitchen. His arrogance probably coming from the light scratches scattered over and decorating the muscles on his back, smirking when he saw their eyes glance over at them, widening when they saw the amount of them.

"What's with the scowl Evans?" the raven haired boy grinned at the two of them.

Luke was staring out of the window, silently hoping that his best friend would spin around and kick his brother's ass; which was the way that the Scott brother's rolled. They could be the best of friends and the worst of enemies, you messed with one and you messed with the other. Yet they spent their life trying to get one over the other one, desperate to come out top in the fierce sibling rivalry that would never end.

"I think you better sit for this one Nate," his said sternly and kicked out a stool for the athlete to sit on. He did so with a wry smile on his face, knowing the news of him and Brooke Davis must have gotten round.

"Alright, get the bollocking over with then Clay." Nathan sighed and ran his hand through his hair, flattening it against his head; his style so different from the other two.

Nathan knew that wasn't the only difference, Clay and Luke shared a bond that he'd never be part of. The two of them shared everything with one another and he couldn't help but feel jealousy of the friendship they had, the way they always had each other's backs without trying to outdo the other like he was with his brother.

"Bollocking Nathan? This is my best friend okay? She's not just some fucking toy like you treat the rest of your whores okay? That girl is everything to me and you don't give two shits about her, I'm the only constant in her life!" Clay seethed, his fists curling.

_Constant._Clay was one of the few constants she must have spoken of earlier; he drowned out the rest of Clay's speech as he pictured the girl with the wind blowing her hair softly. Her skin had been soaking in the early rays of the sun and he was sure the beauty of that moment wasn't going to fade no matter how many years he lived.

"What if it's not?" Nathan quietly spoke back; the first time he had dared interrupt the sandy haired boy since he'd began his rant. The comment instantly snapping the blonde into the kitchen and away from the rooftop.

"What?" Clay asked, not bothering to hide the tone of shock in his voice.

"What if I want to get to know her Clay? I'm not fucking about with you here, I really liked spending time talking to her last night as well you know. Maybe I want something more _constant_ as you put it, not just some fuck buddy in her." Lucas couldn't believe the words that he was hearing, his brother declaring his interest for his brunette.

He'd claimed her first hadn't he, surely the moans that had formed in her mouth as he'd held her against the bathroom wall meant more than a brief encounter. Despite the hook up last night he at least thought that his brown eyed beauty from the rooftop would still be his to fantasize about instead of his brother.

"Seriously Nathan? This is no fuck up; this is Brooke we're talking about. You mess it up with her and I'll have you begging for death." Clay said sternly glaring at the brunette who was awkwardly looking around the kitchen, the arrogance having vanished after his announcement.

"Honest Clay, good intentions here." He whispered into his hands, allowing his eyes to look up at his brother. He knew from the look on his face that he wasn't there with them, ever since he'd really known Luke he could read the look that meant he was away. Normally not daring to break his older brother out of the trance like state he found himself in Nathan instead spoke his name, "Luke?"

The blonde genuinely looked shocked as he looked around the kitchen once more, as if he'd woken up from a good dream and found out that in fact his worst nightmare was in fact reality.

That's the way that the brothers had grown up together though, despising each other 'til middle school and being forced to collide during their 8th grade. Nathan knew that Lucas had always received the harder deal out of the two of them but he still envied him for being the golden boy, the one who never screwed up, or at least managed to keep it hidden.

"Sorry," Lucas smiled briefly at the two of them, maintaining eye contact with Clay who just gave him a slight nod. A slight nod that managed to twang Nathan's heart with a familiar sense of jealousy.

"Well well, if it isn't my favourite guys." The topic of the previous ten minutes walked into the room, the joggers and jersey replaced with jeans and a tight tank top. The red head followed closely behind her and shot Clay a wink from the doorway.

"Moody, Broody and Scruffy." Brooke reeled off quickly, glancing over them in turn as she said their nicknames, laughing at herself before pouring some orange juice.

"Why am I moody?" Nathan chuckled while Clay also protested.

"It's not just scruffy Brooke; it's the style I pull off!"

"What about you Broody? Got any complaints going on?" Brooke smirked and sent him a challenging look which he immediately brushed off. Standing and rising from his seat, walking over towards the girls and putting his plate in the sink. "Broody?" she smirked once more as he began to walk away.

"Whatever," he answered simply and walked out the kitchen door. The clear sound of a door closing further down the hall could be heard, the boys laughed at the negative effects of his so called amazing hangover cure.

"I'm cold; let me go grab a hoodie or something." Brooke grinned, draping her arm over Clay's shoulders as she stood behind him. Slowly rubbing her fingers into the muscles on his back, giggling loudly whenever he let out a moan of pleasure.

"I have one upstairs, it's on the floor..." Nathan grinned before being interrupted.

"Right where I threw it last night if I remember correctly?" She winked at him before swinging herself around the doorpost and into the hallway, taking the stairs two at a time. Clay groaning in protest at the comment, still trying to get over the fact that in his eyes one of the Scott brothers' had their wicked way with his best friend.

"What are you doing up here?" the blonde asked her rudely as she reached the top, unable to stop his eyes roaming across her short shorts and tiny top.

"Wanted to grab a hoodie, is that okay with you Broody?" She chuckled as she took a few steps towards him, ignoring the ones that he took backwards. A smirk in place as his back hit the wall and the gap between their bodies vanished, all she could feel was the warmth of his skin on hers.

Leaning up she took his lips in hers, sucking his bottom lip teasingly with her own before connecting their mouths fully. Allowing him to explore hers as she became reacquainted with his, his hands now pulling her so tightly against him that it would hurt her if it hadn't been causing her so much pleasure.

"Oh god," he moaned eagerly into her mouth as he spun them round, pinning her up against the wall and pressing her flatly against. Running his hand down her thigh he lifted her and she cooperatively locked herself around his waist, her hands tugging on his hair sharply.

She could feel him pressing against her and she was getting more and more turned on, feeling the need to have him inside her despite her one guy one time rule. That rule had been made before she had known Lucas Scott, before she had felt the things that he could do to her by simply rubbing himself against her.

Knowing she had to gain some of her pride and dignity back after his brutal rejection earlier she pushed him away. Her first push moved him enough so that he could slip his hands between them and begin to trail them up from her stomach. She almost forgot her aim as he worked her perfectly, making her practically beg for him as their mouths were still connected.

"I told you Scott, I never do the same guy twice." She teased as she pushed him again, this time causing him to stagger backwards.

She rested against the wall, undressing him with her eyes and if she hadn't been studying closely she would've missed it. One moment he was panting with lust, looking like he was ready to lock her up in his room and never let her leave and then his eyes glazed over and there was no emotion there at all. He turned and left.

As she gained her breath back she went to look over the banister, seeing that he had truly just left her in the hallway to go back and join the group. Growling to herself she marched into the room she'd spent the night in and grabbed a blue hoodie, throwing it over her head before running back down the stairs.

"We should get round to leaving," she heard Clay mention as she reached the bottom. Skipping delicately into the room and once again seeking comfort in the arms of her best friend, nestling her hand in the crook of his shoulder before sending a cheeky wink over at Nathan.

"I'll run you and red home if you like?" Clay smiled at her as he began to stand up with her still in his lap, his arms wrapped around her and just lifting her with him. He swung her round and began to make an exit when he realised that no one else was following them. "Luke?"

"Yeah, I'll take Rach if you want. We came in separate cars last night remember, although I bet you don't remember a lot." Luke smirked at him as he jumped up out of his seat, winking at his friend in a way that could only apply the dirtiest of thoughts.

"You two sound like a married couple Care bear," Brooke teased Clay's cheeks. Pulling at them as she repeatedly called him her childhood pet name for him that she'd known he'd always hated. "What house are you shacked up with anyways?"

"You think we'd really join a fraternity B? Frat's are for tools like Nathan, right Scott?" He chuckled as he put down the youngest out of the three of them, sending him a quick grin to let him know it was all just banter. "Me and my boy got ourselves an apartment down by the river, it's going to be the home of some of Duke's best party yet!"

"Oh I am sure it is baby, now let's drive." She stroked his face soothingly and kissed him lovingly on the cheek whilst turning to look at her best friend who was stood their tapping her foot, desperate for the brunette's attention.

"You know what Davis? Why don't you jump in with Luke, that way I get a cheeky round two and my best guy and my favourite girl can get to know each other?" Clay chuckled, whispering the part about his intentions with Rachel into her ear. She giggled at his hot breath on her neck and began to fully laugh when he nipped at her neck, nuzzling his nose on her neck.

"Let's get going then," Lucas muttered as he walked past the two of them and unlocked his red mustang. Throwing open the door and jumping in, resting his head on the back of his seat and stretching his arms out in front of him.

"So I'm riding with you?" The brunette smirked, leaning against the bonnet of his car. The idea of anyone touching his most prized possession generally angered him, but the sexiness that she pulled of only made him want to push her up against it further.

"Jump in," he sighed as he turned the key and let the engine come to life. Watching Clay smack Rachel's bum before swinging open the door of his silver dodge challenger to allow her to get in, Lucas smirked at him as Clay winked over in their direction. He was brought back to his own car when he felt a slight jump, seeing the brunette had followed his command to the letter.

"I didn't mean literally jump in you know," he moaned as he reversed backwards to allow Clay room to pull out. Quickly dropping his car into first gear and following him down the street, the brunette used to fast driving from the driver of the other car.

"Why say something if you didn't mean it then?" She challenged him, laughing when she saw that he had no answer. Shaking his head at his question and resting it on his arm that was propped up by on the window.

"Are you ever just quiet for longer than say, fifteen seconds?" He shot back, wanting to get back to his own room and sleep off all of the night before. Then he could spend the rest of the year avoiding the girl that could sabotage the only friendship that he had.

"You know I can be," she raised her eyebrow seductively. The sight of her with her legs up on his dashboard was almost enough to drive him off the road already without the extra temptation she was putting out there; he once again shook his head at her before pulling up outside what he supposed was their house.

**River View Apartment**

**Saturday 13th September**

"So, this is home sweet home." Clay grinned as he threw his keys in the bowl that was situated on a table by the front door, Lucas's keys heading in the same direction. "The view is pretty killer," he chuckled as he pulled a beer out of the fridge and threw another to Lucas.

"I wonder how many times you're going to use the line 'come back to my apartment, I have a killer view you should see.'" Lucas laughed at him as he threw himself down on the settee and rested his feet on the coffee table.

"It's pretty cool us being here isn't it, you're totally going to love Brooke as much as I do!" Clayton grinned at him as they both took a large sip, "I really say that the best cure for a hangover is more alcohol."

"Pfft, you think Nathan's going to follow through with this constant girl thing?" Lucas chuckled, searching for the TV remote to put on the live sport results.

"Nah, you know what Nate's like. He always goes through the stages of wanting someone constant and he always changes his mind, and besides Brooke doesn't do relationships. She's made that very clear over the years." Clay smirked, thinking it may actually be fairly interesting to see the arrogant ex-raven to get torn down by his best friend.

"You ever think of settling down Evans?" Luke smirked, the answer was clear to him and he knew what going to be said the moment he looked at him.

"Jeez Scott, don't tell me you're wanting a girl to be anywhere else other than your bedroom?" Clay chuckled, gaining interest in the TV when he saw that the NFL scores come up on the screen. "Yes, Giants won their first game you know! 31 – 18. That's not bad at all!" Clay punched the air in delight whilst Lucas laughed at him.

Whilst Lucas and Nathan had both always loved basketball Clay was clearly a huge football fan, never playing the sport yet he knew every single statistic about all of the teams and players. His room coved in the New York Giants logo, as opposed to Lucas's which was covered in the Charlotte Bobcats.

"You've got nothing to worry about with me Clay; we're going to hit this university hard. It's not going to know what's hit it," he raised his fist for him to punch playfully. "Besides, please tell me you have us a party to go tonight. I'm in the mood to tap some," he chuckled again before heading to his room to leave his partner in crime watching the NFL highlights. Maybe if he hooked up with some random party girl, he'd be able to get himself out from under the spell 'Dimples' had put on him.

**Sigma Nu**

**Saturday 13th September**

"So, I'm Quinn James and it looks like I'm responsible for all you newbie's. Sigma Nu is a familyand that's the way it's going to stay. Which means no stealing from each other, no petty name calling, no boyfriend stealing. Everyone got it?" The tall brunette smiled as she looked round the group, her tone friendly yet at the same time deadly serious.

"Got it," the girls muttered in response and turned to look at her again. She flicked her hair before telling them all to introduce themselves to one another and tonight they'd be taking part in some initiation task that was just for fun.

"Brooke Davis," Brooke introduced herself to the other girls, the others followed in suit. Along with the two of them the only newbie's were a quiet girl called Haley who was the younger sister of Quinn and then a bubbly girl called Darcy Fields that had a natural talent at making conversation and laughter in any situation. So far Duke was looking good.

"Oww," Brooke hissed as Rachel grabbed her as soon as Quinn had dismissed them, pulling her straight upstairs and into the room that they would be sharing. "What was that for you whore?" Brooke groaned, rubbing her arm to try and relieve the pain.

"Tell me about last night!" Rachel nudged her, probing her for more information as she shut the door and pushed the brunette down onto her bed.

"Not a lot happened, I spent the night in Nathan's room with him. He was good, although we were both wasted." Brooke shrugged it off as she pulled out some nail varnish and began to go over a chip in one of her nails.

"But the blonde, what happened with you and Lucas was it?" Brooke looked up at her, shocked that she'd managed to figure so much of the situation out already. The surprise on Brooke's face told the red head everything that Brooke herself refused to say out loud, "You did a set of brother's didn't you? Oh no way did you have sex with both of them last night!" Rachel keeled over laughing.

"Look it's not funny okay, no matter what we do not mention this to anyone." Brooke hushed her, placing a finger over her own lips to emphasis a point. Her eyes pleading with her to promise to never mention a word of this to anyone.

"So, who was better?" Rachel winked and Brooke just groaned, slamming her body down on the bed with frustration. Her life already far too messy considering she'd only been in Durham for less than a day.

* * *

_As you could tell that chapter was mostly filler and explaining the friendships/relationships in the story so far. The whole Nathan/Lucas/Clay thing will get explained in a lot more detail over the coming chapters as well as Brooke/Clay relationship. Let me know what you think by kindly reviewing! Thanks guys!_


	3. Get Smashed, Gate Crash

_**So some of the reviews weren't really impressed by the last chapter and i'm sorry for that guys, obviously with 12,000 odd stories on fanfic their will be some similar and i apologise to those of you that it disappointed. The story is all planned out and without giving much away i can't say that you've got the storyline anywhere near close. So stick with it if you like, sorry if you don't. But thanks for the feedback. :)

* * *

**_

**Sigma Nu**

**Sunday 14th September**

"So Quinn's text said that we had to be here?" Brooke whispered, eyeing up the seemingly normal lounge of the Sigma Nu house.

"Yeah, but why are we whispering?" Rachel laughed at her friend, the other two joining in with her. All four of them looking for something out of place within the room, yet finding nothing.

"Have you not heard what happens at these initiation things?" Brooke turned so she was face to face with her redheaded partner in crime. The other two girls shook their heads whilst Brooke rolled her eyes, knowing it was common for Brooke to be overdramatic.

"Well, last year we had this really fine boy at our school, Adam. Anyways, he went to this university down south somewhere and next thing we all knew he was no longer Adam but Eve. They made him cut off his own penis guys," Brooke whined and Haley let out a little gasp, Darcy looking at Rachel who just rolled her eyes.

"Brooke, you hooked up with said Adam a week before we came here." Rachel muttered, sitting down on one of the sofas.

"Your point being?" She raised her eyebrow and flopped down next to her, picking up the Cosmopolitan magazine and flicking through it quickly.

"Brooke, you just said he became a she?" Rachel shook her head in amusement whilst the other two struggled to contain their giggles, the friendship between the brunette and the redhead being very entertaining for all those around.

"Yeah, you're just jealous." Brooke winked dropping the magazine. "Rachy, Rachy Roo, I'm bored." She began to whine and pester her friend, nudging her in the side and jumping up and down slightly on the sofa.

"Rachy Roo?" Darcy asked, laughing loudly at the nickname. Highly inappropriate for the stubborn, confident girl that she had seen Rachel to be.

"Don't ask, B there's some vodka over there. Let's crack it open." She smirked and Brooke followed the direction of her eyes and jumped up, she grabbed four bottles and threw them at the other girls.

"I don't wa..." Haley began but trailed off after the other three shot her a funny look. Brooke's bottle already open being drained quickly, Rachel laughed and began to pour the burning liquid down her throat.

Darcy opened her bottle slower than the other two and smelt the contents, pulling her face back revolted she held the bottle away from her for a while before bring it up to her mouth and drinking some of the hot liquid. Haley on the other hand studied her bottle carefully, not daring to open the lid.

"Guys," Haley began again and Rachel shot her an exasperated look before Brooke asked her what was wrong. "There's something at the bottom of the bottles." She said with as much power as she could muster and they all stopped drinking once more and studied their bottles.

"It looks like a clue; it's got a word on it!" Brooke squealed excitedly as continued to chug the vodka to get the piece of paper out. The rest of them watched her eagerly, admiring the way she didn't even flinch as she gulped it down straight. She spluttered as she finished and then smacked the bottom bottle, causing the piece of laminated card to fall into her head. She looked at intently before holding it up to show the group. "Guys it only says 'Naked."

The four of them began to laugh hysterically as they wondered what the clue must mean. Brooke looked* at the paper as if she expected it to change to something else.

"I've only been at college a day and they already want me to take my clothes off!" Brooke giggles, the alcohol starting to hit her suddenly. She shook her head in her hands and tried to act as sober as she could muster.

"Maybe," Haley began and paused as they all snapped their heads up to look at her. She didn't like being the centre of attention and was beginning to wish that Quinn could've have just done the sisterly thing and let her avoid this whole thing. "Maybe, whatever is at the bottom of all our bottles make a sentence and that's the whole clue? Not just that we should all get naked?"

Rachel chuckled and agreed with her, Haley's idea was a lot more plausible than that of the drunk Brooke Davis. She quickly downed the rest of her bottle as fast as she could, despite the burn that was occurring at the back of her throat. She was too eager to get the initiation task to be done with so that they could all go out and party afterwards. Although they were all going to be wrecked long before that if all the parts of their night involved this much alcohol.

"So what does your word say Rachy Rachy Roo?" Brooke giggled uncontrollably, acting as if she'd just cracked the most amazing joke. The others laughing at her already drunken state, dreading to think about what they'd be like after they'd drank the same amount.

"My word says Duke." Rachel stated, "Naked Duke? What the hell does that mean?" She asked the others to which Haley and Darcy shrugged their shoulders and Brooke just burst out laughing all over again.

"Maybe we're going to meet a hottie who's naked called Duke. Channing Tatum is called Duke in that film, you know the one based on Shakespeare. She's a man." Brooke giggled and began looking in her pocket for something, the others laughing.

"She's the man, Brooke." Darcy laughed as she corrected her. Her mouth fitting an 'o' shape when she saw Brooke pull out a bag of pills and put them all happily in her mouth, smiling as she swallowed them. Brooke nodded happily at Darcy's comment before standing up on the sofa's arm.

"I am the man!" She laughed as she jumped up off the sofa and fell on the floor. Rolling over onto her back and smiling at the ceiling, "I want to see my Clay bear." The others just laughed her off and she continued to lie there and stare at the ceiling.

"Drink up guys; I want to know who this naked boy is." Rachel chuckled and laughed as she watched Darcy throw the alcohol back as Haley took small sips. Darcy was gulping so quickly that she was going to be finished in a matter of seconds.

"Come on Haley J. Drink it all up!" Brooke laughed hysterically from the floor, clutching her sides as they began to ache from the constant giggling.

"Guys, my clue is Fountain." Darcy smiled proudly as she wiped her mouth of the vodka that had spilled, glancing at Haley who looked like she was going to throw up.

"Guess it's only me to go," she winced meekly as she stared down at the bottle of vodka before bringing it up to her lips.

**Duke University**

**Sunday 14****th ****September**

"This is the fountain!" Brooke laughed as they all perched on a seat nearby, none of them in any sort of state to be walking around. Haley taking it the worse, having not drunk much previously the alcohol had hit her head immediately and she had been leaning on Rachel and Darcy the whole way there.

Brooke on the other hand had been skipping in front, her cheery personality in overdrive after being fuelled by the booze and pills. The four of them looked around to make sure they were indeed alone and hadn't been followed.

"We have to swim in that?" Haley slurred as she raised her head and glared at the water. She confidently jumped and kicked the stone around the side as hard as she could, screaming out in pain as she began to rub her foot. The other three howling in hysterics as they watched her nurse her foot.

"Shh, they'll probably have guards or something." Rachel whispered and the shy girl began to sob quietly as Brooke stroked her back. One hand on her foot and the other over her mouth to muffle the cries, her face still scrunched up tightly.

"Rachel, I think she needs a d-o-c-t-e-r." Brooke whispered loudly as she looked at Haley's toe, holding the girl close against her.

"Brooke I can spell." Haley laughed at Brooke's attempt to keep the truth from her, wrapping her arm around the brunettes shoulder and quickly slipping her socks off.

"Well that's what we had to do when I had a dog! We had to spell v-e-t. Otherwise it didn't want to go," Brooke paused, clearly deep in thought about the issue at hand.

"Brooke, Haley isn't a dog okay?" Darcy cracked out laughing, leaning back against the bench. "And for the record hunny, doctor is spelt with an 'o' and not an 'e'!"

"I knew that, I was just trying to confuse Haley," she protested and began to giggle as Haley rose to her feet, standing up so suddenly that she fell backwards over the small stone wall and fell into the fountain, coming up splashing she began to laugh.

She quickly whipped all of her clothes off and threw them out of the pool, splashing water over the side at Brooke. Rachel running back over to where Darcy was sat and laughing at the fact that Brooke was now covered in water, Rachel throwing her head back as she saw Brooke jump up to stand on the wall.

"Why do I feel like me and you are going to spend the whole year babysitting these two?" Darcy laughed at Rachel as Brooke took her shirt off and threw down to match Haley's, throwing her skirt off so that she was stood in just her underwear.

"Because we probably are," Rachel giggled back and the two of them began cheering on Brooke to strip completely. She turned around to face them and giggled at their chant, pretending to be a conductor, waving her arms wildly around in the air

"Strip, strip, strip, strip, strip." They called repeatedly until she threw her bra back at the two of them, hitting Rachel in the face with it.

"Guys, this is an emotional moment for me..." Brooke began and the other three began to life, Haley saluting her in the water. "I am proud to call you all my sisters; I want you to all know that I love you. If we don't make it through tonight, it has been an honour fighting with you. So sisters, let's go skinny dipping!"

After her battle cry Brooke whipped off her pants and dived into the water, squealing at the cold on her skin and beginning and instant water fight with Haley. Kicking her legs rapidly in the water, causing water to fly everywhere.

"Is she always so-"

"Dramatic?" Rachel answered and Darcy nodded. "Yeah, that's Brooke Davis for you, she's hilarious really." Rachel grinned, smiling over at where her best friend was soaking wet.

"So?" Darcy raised her eyebrow; a suggestive smirk playing on her face as she quickly stripped herself out of her top, unbuttoning her jeans whilst keeping her eyes on Rachel.

"1..." Rachel laughed as she began to undress herself, managing to do it at an impossible speed. "2... 3!" They both screamed and ran towards the water, throwing their underwear off on the way. Leaping the stone wall and bombing the two girls already splashing in the water.

"So, there must be a reason why we're all naked in the fountain," Darcy laughed after they'd all finished their water fight. They were now all soaking wet and were starting to get slightly cold. She began looking around to see if there was anything attached to the centre of the fountain or around the side.

"I can't see anything," Rachel muttered as she began searching with her. Haley and Brooke doggy paddling around and dunking each other underwater every time they got close to each other, they would then both fall back laughing.

"Oww," Haley protested as Brooke pushed her down and her knee hit something on the floor. Brooke immediately wrapped her arms around Haley's neck and apologised immediately. Haley shook her off and dived under the water, pulling up a glass bottle.

She angrily threw it out of the fountain and laughed as it smashed against the stone on the other side of the wall. Rachel jumped out after it, grabbing the paper she'd seen inside of it whilst trying to avoid cutting herself on the broken glass.

"Guys, it says 'lecture'" Rachel shrugged as she read it, passing it on to Darcy as Brooke and Haley celebrated finding a clue.

"Maybe we have to have sex with someone in the lecture theatre?" Brooke giggled and Haley opened her eyes widely at the suggestion, the brunette laughed at the look on her face and pushed her over in the water.

"You two, split up and try and find more glass bottles without hurting yourselves? Got it?" Darcy took control and laughed as they skulked off in the opposite directions, pawing at the ground in search of the other bottle.

"Hayweeeeeeeeeeeee," Brooke sang as she continued to push herself around the fountain. "Where's my Hayweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" She began again and Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"Just find a bottle B, my fine ass is freezing off here." Rachel complained as she stood shivering at one side of the fountain, crawling around aimlessly trying to find another clue that would hopefully lead them somewhere warm.

"Oh, I found one!" Brooke exclaimed, delighted with herself. The others swam over to her quickly and Rachel took it out of her hands and smashed against the outside of the wall. Immediately gathering the paper, 'Old?' Darcy and Rachel looked at it and then back to each other.

"Guys, say thanks to me! I found it!" Brooke whined and the two girls turned to her and shook their heads, they thanked her quickly and sent her off looking for another. Her and Haley split up once again, reluctantly.

**Old Lecture Theatre**

**Sunday 14****th****September**

"Why are we in here?" Haley stuck her nose up as they opened the door; it creaked loudly as it swung open and allowed them to enter.

"I don't know, it was your sister that wrote this little treasure hunt." Darcy whispered at the honey blonde girl, even the two sober girls were slightly scared at the old building they'd found themselves in.

"Guys, I think they killed someone!" Brooke shrieked as she saw the wall opposite. In big letters someone had wrote, 'Split up'. The font was crooked and Brooke looked petrified as she clung on to Rachel who laughed and told her that it was only paint.

Four doorways split off the hallway that they had found themselves in, each heading towards a different lecture hall. Rachel began to walk towards one, stopping as she felt the brunette pull her back.

"Do we really have to split up?" Brooke whispered, glancing back at the writing and the dark corridors.

"Yes B, don't worry about it. We need to find that room that was on the paper, which room was it Darcy?" Rachel looked over at the other girl who pulled out the four previous notes, flipping through them until she found the one that she needed.

"LR332," Darcy whispered, "So we split up okay? When you find that room shout and we'll all come and look for you, then we can search the room together. Understood?" She looked at Brooke and Haley and nodded her head for them to start walking and they slowly began to drag their heels.

"If I die down here, don't tell my mum I loved her okay?" Brooke whispered and the other girls gave a weak laugh as they headed down their chosen corridor. Every bump and creak causing them to spin around frantically to see if there was anyone following them.

"I really don't like this," Brooke whispered into the silence as she ran her hand down the wall. Her fingers tracing the pattern on the clearly old wallpaper, her feet echoing loudly on the wooden floors.

A scream downstairs caused her to panic, running back down the corridor as fast as she could, she reached the door that lead her back to the hallway. Pulling at it quickly she let out a cry when she realised it had been locked; she leant against it, her chest rising quickly.

Deciding that it would be better to walk on she left her place against the door and began to move quickly down the corridor once more, reaching an old staircase. She quickly took it once step at a time, finding herself at the top of an actual theatre.

She scanned the room to find out the number without leaving her position, when she found that impossible she crawled slowly to the front. 'LR 331' a sign on the door said, pulling at it quickly she found it to be locked. Scanning the room for a second exit she quickly found one at the opposite door, 'LR 332.'

She pulled the door open quickly, knowing that if she left it longer than necessary she was likely to chicken out and curl up and cry. As she whipped it open she screamed loudly as she came face to face with a robed figure.

Screaming even louder in hope of alerting the other girls she got pulled into the room, shocked to see Haley, Rachel and Darcy already sat there laughing in a circle with the other girls. Once she got over the shock she chuckled and went to sit down next to them.

"Pam Bolton once said that 'when sister's stand shoulder to shoulder, who stands a chance against us?' We are the sisters of Sigma Nu and we are family." She smiled down at the four new girls sat amongst the other sisters.

"We will never look down on another sister, only in the case when we are going to pick her up." Quinn smiled and the girls repeated her. All of them smiley widely at the feeling of acceptance and unity that was spreading throughout the group.

"We are individually unique, we are together; complete." She beamed down at them all as they all repeated her words back to her. "Once upon a time a wise sister once told me that there are only two types of girls in this world; Sigma Nu girls and those who wish they were! Here's to being Sigma Nu!" She called once more and they all cheered as she joined and sat in the circle with them.

"Welcome to Sorority Row girls!" She smiled as the new girls and quickly filled up the empty glasses in front of them with Sambuca before putting the bottle behind her. "Here's to sister's we'll never forget and night's we will never remember!"

They poured the burning liquid quickly down their throats, slamming their glasses down when they were finished. Even Haley managed to do it without wincing too much, resting her head on Quinn's shoulder for support and muttering something about feeling ill.

"So newbie's, here's your final clue." Quinn chuckled as she handed Brooke an envelope, she quickly tore it open and held up four keys. They all took one each and then looked back to Quinn, expecting her to fill them on what the keys where for.

"I think we better get back home, what do you say girls?" They all laughed and agreed with her as they stumbled out of the theatre and across the campus. Pushing and knocking each other all the way back to sorority row, Haley found herself running into a pole at one point and crying. Brooke's cure for this was to pull her onto her back and attempt to piggy back to the house.

**Sigma Nu**

**Sunday 14****th****September**

"So, this is the end of the night and the beginning of Sigma Nu." Quinn smirked at the girls, indicating for them to unlock the front door with the keys that they had just been given.

"Wow," Brooke smirked as they swung open the door to the Sigma Nu house. Ever since they had left hours earlier the girls must have been running around like crazy preparing it for what clearly must be the party of the century.

The rooms had been pretty much emptied and replaced with a dance floor and a DJ booth; tables ran across one room of the living area. Cups and drinks filling all of them, the rest of the walls lined with chairs for people to sit on. Not that there were many free, the rooms were packed full of other sorority and fraternity houses. All of them with the joint aim of getting completely wasted.

Brooke looked up and noticed that Quinn had even managed to fit a disco ball to the ceiling, the brunette was certain that she'd picked the perfect house for her. The fuzzy feeling caused by the alcohol was wearing off and she was about to approach the table when she found a drink being pushed into her hand.

"Brooke Davis," the raven haired boy smirked at her. His grin causing her to smile herself as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled to her to one side of the room. He pressed her up against the wall and put his hands on either side of her body, smirking at her once again.

"Hey Scott," she smirked back at him as she ran her free hand down his body. Smirking when he closed his eyes, taking advantage she flipped them round so that he was leaning against the wall and her body was pressing up against him.

"So how did initiation go?" He grinned at her as he gulped down some of his drink, running his hand down her back so it was resting just above her bottom.

"The initiation went fine, we got drunk, went skinny dipping and then end up in an old lecture theatre getting drunk once again." She chuckled as she thought back to parts of their night, such as Haley falling in the fountain.

"Wow, you can't believe how truly gutted I am that I missed the skinny dipping part." He grinned at her and she found herself laughing with him, she couldn't help but feel comfortable around the guy. "It sounds a lot less scary then ours anyways."

"What did you have to do?" She smiled up at him whilst she flipped her phone open and began scrolling her contact list, looking up at him once more when he didn't answer her question immediately.

Before he spoke she found his number and sent him a quick text consisting off, '**SIGMA NU PARTY, CRASH?**' She then flipped her phone back down and pushed it into the waistband of her skirt where she was certain to feel it if it was to vibrate.

"Oh you don't want to know, but let's just say it makes yours looks like flowers and chocolates compared to it." He laughed at the face she pulled.

"Do you still have all of your parts down there; because there was this kid at are old school and apparently his got torn off." Brooke cringed at the thought as did Nathan; he shook his head laughing really hard.

"You have nothing to worry about down there, trust me." He laughed as he whispered in her ear, his hot breath beginning to stir something deep inside her.

"Well that's good; you never know when I might want to use them again." She winked slowly at him and felt him react to her words; she leant up towards his ear. "You're too easy baby." She smirked as she pushed him off her and walked away, looking to see where her sister's had gone.

Haley was curled up on one of the chairs, her feet up in the air. The brunette couldn't help but laugh at her; she was so innocent for an eighteen year old that it made her chuckle. She saw Rachel wrapped around some guy against the far wall, typical Rachel.

Darcy was then at the centre of the dance floor, she had a group of guys surrounding her as she took it in turns to grind herself up and down each of them. Brooke was just about to go and join her when she felt someone grab her from behind and pull her into a bear hug.

"Baby," she mumbled into his neck as she kissed him lightly on the neck. He put a new drink in her hand and laughed as she downed it instantly, his blonde counterpart stood next to him laughing with him.

"Careful B," he grinned as he grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. Lucas following closely behind him, the three of them dancing in the floor as the songs switched. Clay was stood with Brooke pressed against his chest, Lucas stood next to Clay, finding it hard to tear his eyes off the brunette.

_I was thinking about her, thinking about me, thinking about us, what we gonna be?_

"Look after her Luke; I'm just off to grab another round with Rachel. Don't let her fuck Nathan this time," he smacked the blonde on the back and then kissed Brooke's forehead before heading towards the doorway where he'd just seen Rachel leaving with another guy. Deciding he wanted to tap that again he went in search of her again.

"We're alone again," Brooke smirked as she pushed herself up against him. Her lips working softly on his neck, all he could bring himself to do was place his hands on her hips and pull her against him. Enjoying the way she rubbed against him and began to suck harder on his neck, causing him to moan out loud.

He tilted his head downwards so that her mouth was millimetres away from his own, her lips begging for him to kiss them. He slowly moved his own down to gently touch hers, the warmth of her mouth on his a pleasant feeling. He could taste the alcohol on her breathe mixed with the taste of her, his tongue moving with hers. He heard Nathan's voice amongst the people around them and quickly pulled away from her, disgusted in himself.

"That's where you're wrong, we're not alone. We're in a room full of people." He pushed her away from him and began to walk out of the room, realising that he couldn't leave her alone for her to go off with Nathan he rested against the wall watching her. He saw her stumble over to where he presumed one of her sorority sister's was passed out, stroking her hair.

"Haley, do you want me to take you up to your bed?" Brooke laughed as she ran her fingers through her hair. Running her other hand down her back soothingly as the girl** just mumbled in response. Brooke laughed as she picked her up and allowed Haley to wrap her arms around her neck, dragging her out the lounge and into the hallway.

She pushed her way through the crowd, then they quickly made their way up the stairs. The feeling that she was being watched never leaving her. She pushed the door to her room open and stumbled in on Rachel on top of Clay, clothing missing from both people.

"Argh, my eyes!" Brooke cried and stumbled backwards, dropping Haley against the door frame. Haley opened her eyes as she felt her back hit and screamed when she focused on the couple, forcing her hand over her eyes as both of them slammed the door shut after them.

"Eww,"

"Gross," they both moaned as they made it to Haley's bedroom and flopped down on the bed. Brooke helped Haley out of her clothes and into some pyjama's before pulling up the duvet and allowing her to climb in.

"You can stay in here if you want with me tonight; I mean you don't want to go back in there with that fuck-fest going on!" Haley giggled as she pulled the duvet up to her neck and buried herself into the pillow.

"Did sweet girl Haley James just use the term fuck-fest?" Brooke giggled with her as she collapsed on the floor; forcing herself to stand again she wobbled out of the room and shut the door carefully behind her. As she spun around she collided with the blonde, she quickly pulled him into the bathroom and shut the door.

"You're going to be the end of me Brooke Davis," he whispered and she just laughed back at him. Pushing her body against his, feeling his jeans tighten she smirked as she began to trace his jaw line with her fingers.

Desperate for control he grabbed her hands and spun them round so that she was pressed against the cold tiles, her hands being held above her head. He dropped his head so that his lips were once again on hers, groaning when she refused to cooperate with him.

"Kiss me," he moaned into her mouth as he gently nibbled her bottom lip. He was dying to feel her lips work against his, to feel her tongue roam his mouth. "Why won't you kiss me?" He groaned as he pulled his head back, looking into her eyes.

"I'll kiss you, but only if you admit there's nothing else you want more right now." She teased, licking her lips as she gave him a once over. He groaned and pushed himself against her harder, moaning as she pushed her hips back against him.

He put his mouth next to hers, gently kissing her once more before mumbling into her neck. She laughed as she pushed her hands free of his and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him back up to look at her once more.

"What did you say Luke?" She looked straight into his eyes, determined to win the battle going on between them and he stared straight back, the same determination clear in his own. He glanced away from his eyes and looked down at her lips.

"I said, there's nothing I want more than you right now." He whispered and before he could properly finish his sentence her lips met his.

* * *

_**So i hope that you like this chapter and please review (: Thanks.**_


	4. Playing With Fire

_Let me know what you think to this chapter then guys, i've already started on the next one so it should be up soon!

* * *

_

**Sigma Nu**

**Monday 15****th****September**

"You know, I probably would've put money on you feeling the roughest out of us all this morning tutor girl." The brunette chuckled as the honey blonde pushed herself up from her position in the bathtub.

"Tutor girl?" Haley questioned as she pushed her hair out of her face and took a steady step out of the bath, then sat down to lean against it.

"Yeah tutor girl, you told me last night you wanted to tutor so being Brooke Davis I had to make you a nickname." Brooke smiled happily back at her and shrugged her shoulder, walking over and sliding down to sit next to her.

Haley's cheeks flushed with colour at the fact that she'd told one of the popular girls she was trying to be friends with about her desire to be a tutor. She really wanted to be liked by her sisters and being labelled the nerdy one made things difficult.

"Oh," she mumbled as she looked down at her hands. The nausea swept over her so quickly that she barely made in time to the toilet seat, Brooke moved quickly with her and holding her hair back, rubbing her back soothingly.

Once she'd emptied her stomach she groaned, causing the brunette to let out a giggle. She'd already grabbed a flannel from the sink nearby and began to wipe Haley's face, throwing it behind her when she was done.

"God, I didn't think it was possible for someone to be sick so much." The brunette continued to giggle as they both returned to their position against the bath. Brooke's legs kicked out her front of her whilst Haley had hers curled up under her body.

"What?" Haley looked at her nervously; having no idea how much she actually embarrassed herself by last night. Burying her head in her hands whilst hoping she didn't do anything too drastic.

_Flashback_

_A sudden bang on the door caused their lips to pull apart reluctantly. When they heard nothing else he began to work her neck again, teasing her with his tongue. She moaned when she felt him hit a certain point, grabbing the side of his head and pulling his lips back onto hers._

_Their mouths met in a fierce kiss, both of them desperate to feel everything that the other had to offer. The door swinging wide open caused the blonde to jump off her and pin himself against the other wall._

"_Haley?" Brooke breathed, her chest still rising and falling rapidly. Lucas shot her a worried look as he looked at the girl who'd practically collapsed over the toilet, her body shivering._

"_Is she okay?" The Brooder asked nervously as he walked over and pulled her back, holding her against him. "Get her a glass of water Davis," he looked up and smiled at her._

_When she'd returned Haley was still looking around, unable to fix her eyesight on anything specific. Brooke crouched down next to the two of them and put the glass to Haley's lips and slowly tipped it up._

"_It's been ages since I've been in that state," Brooke chuckled as she ran a hand through Haley's hair._

"_Really? I thought you were in that state when I met you yesterday?" Lucas smirked at over the top of Haley and Brooke playfully swung for him, gently hitting the side of his face._ _He laughed with her before grabbing her hand and threading his fingers through hers, resting them on his knee. He smirked at her, the blue in his eyes lighting up whilst he smiled. "You know your problem Davis?"_

"_Tell me my problem mister Scott," she demanded casually as she licked her top lip before nibbling on her bottom one. Smirking back at him when he squeezed her hand and allowed his eyes to flick down to her lips._

"_I'm going to be sick," a small voice whispered in between the two of them. They both sat straight up and lent her over the toilet, glad that she'd spoken up and hadn't thrown up over the two of them._

"_Amateur," Lucas laughed as he patted the drunken girl on the back. Looking up quickly when he heard the door open, his best friend stood grinning at him._

"_Lucas Scott, playing the nice guy. Hey Dimples," Clay grinned as he walked towards them and pulled Luke up. "Hate to be the one to break this up but I'm ready to bounce, let's go Scott."_

"_Got it," Luke stood up and looked down at the two girls and winked at Brooke and gave Haley an affectionate pat on the back. "Laugh at her hangover for me tomorrow Davis," he joked as he turned and ended up walking straight into the back of Clay._

"_You know, people were saying that you'd come in here together and I actually thought you might be getting it on!" Clay laughed; the two of them shot each other a nervous glance before chuckling with him._

"_Stupid of me huh? You two would just be weird." He continued, turning to leave the room again, completely unaware of the change in the atmosphere. Lucas raised his eyebrows at Brooke before turning and following his partner in crime._

_Flashback Over_

"So you and Lucas Scott looked after me?" Haley giggled as Brooke recalled various moments of the night, leaving out certain details when it came to the blue eyed blonde.

"Oh yeah, that was after I'd tucked you into bed already! Can you not remember walking on my best friends 'befriending' each other?" Brooke giggled, trying to ban that memory from ever entering her brain again. She then burst into laughter once more when she saw Haley's face as she began to remember again, closing her eyes in a bid to get rid of it.

"I think I'm going to puke again now," Haley groaned and then giggled at the brunette opposite her.

"Yeah, that's a sight I never want to walk in on again." Brooke chuckled, knowing if Haley had left it ten minutes later before running to throw up in the bathroom she'd have walked in on a similar scene.

"Oh, what were you doing with a Scott boy in the bathroom anyways?" Haley nudged, giggling as she put two and two together and decide to question the brunette. Hoping to that to remove the label of tutor girl and to be able to call the brunette as a friend and someone to confide in.

"What Lucas?" Brooke feigned innocence, knowing it was useless. The only way that her actions the previous night were going to be kept a secret would be if she told Haley everything, then making her promise not to tell anyone. She seemed to be a pretty trustworthy person.

A sudden knock on the door caused them both to look upwards and see the face of Quinn James sticking around the door. A sullen look on her face as she studied the two girls hidden away in the bathroom gossiping.

"Haley, I need a word with you." She said quite sternly as she shot Brooke a look that told her she wasn't welcome in the conversation.

"Okay, I guess I'll go downstairs." Brooke shrugged as she stood up, glancing at Haley and offering her a small smile. The brunette was curious as to why the friendly older James had suddenly turned cold; putting it down to PMS she left the bathroom.

**SU Bar**

**Thursday 18****th****September**

"Sigma Nu girls have hit the bar!" A voice shouted out as the majority of the sisters walked into the local bar, it had been redecorated over the summer so Quinn had demanded that all of the girls go over to check it out.

A few pool tables had been added and the place had clearly had a fresh coating of paint that matched the wooden floors. There were sofas and stools spread out that would be taken into the backroom when the place transformed into a nightclub.

"SU looks good," Quinn smiled at the girls. She avoided catching Brooke's eye however and walked over to the tables, signalling the girls to follow her.

"I'll go get drinks," Darcy smiled and took money off everyone before beginning to walk over to the bar, the girls sniggering when they realised that a guy that Darcy got cosy with at the party had just walked over there.

"Look at Darcy go," Brooke smirked and the girls all let out a giggle with her. All except for Quinn who curled her lips up into a tight smile and studied the brunette, determined to keep her eyes on her.

Brooke looked up and noticed the look she was receiving, frowning slightly she met Quinn's eyes, the older girl instantly looking away. Something's were better left alone.

"Oh Brooke, Rachel, they were all out of cosmopolitans so I got you both a screaming orgasm." Darcy winked as one of the barmen brought all of the drinks over on a tray, checking out each and every one of the girls as he did.

"A screaming orgasm, my favourite." The redhead smirked and began to suck on the straw and grin as she felt the alcohol hit the back of her throat; university life was working out for her.

"Oh I know," Haley rolled her eyes, causing Brooke to choke on her drink and laugh loud, the raspy sound filling the bar.

"You know?" Rachel raised her eyebrow and studied the girl, looking her up and down with a smug look on her face. Knowing that the girl was in no way considered a threat she shrugged it off, glancing at Brooke and seeing a frown playing on the brunette's face.

"Oh honey, _we,"_she stretched a finger and flicked it between her and Haley. "_We_walked in on you and Clay at the party, not a pretty sight." The brunette smirked and the rest of the girls began to giggle, the best part of being a sister was the juicy gossip and the endless chats on who was hooking up with whom.

"Hmm," Rachel laughed, "So anyone give you a screaming orgasm B?"

"Brooke got..." Haley began, happy to have had a contribution to the conversation with the popular girls. Quickly finishing when the brunette shot her a quick scowl across the table, curious as to why the girl was so desperate for no one to know of her Sunday night conquest.

"Just some guy, I wouldn't say it was a screamer though if you girls know what I mean." She winked at the table and the girls forgot about Haley's input and just offered smug grins and began offering their own stories of recent adventures.

"Look who it is," a voice chuckled from behind the brunette and she found herself grinning like an idiot as she rested her head against his chest, looking up to see her best friend.

"We were just talking about you," Brooke smirked as she brushed some of his hair out of his eyes with an outstretched hand.

"Oh really? All bad I hope," He smirked and studied the table to see if anyone could capture his interest for the night. He raised his eyebrows at Rachel and she looked away, clearly not going to be able to go there again tonight.

Looking round he picked out a few faces that he wouldn't have any doubts getting with, the blonde looked rather nice. Pretty face and a decent rack, that's all Clay, really needed to work with. _Darcy Fields._He remembered one of Nathan's fraternity guys saying they'd 'banged' her the other night; Clayton Evans doesn't want sloppy seconds.

Next to her though was a girl that could truly take his breath away, he noted her hair was similar to that of his best friend's. Brown ringlets dropping way past her shoulders, minimal make up on as she didn't need it. Her bottom lip caught between her teeth made him want to lean over and have her right there and then.

"What's your name then beautiful?" He grinned; Brooke hit him casually on the shoulder to show him that she didn't approve of him banging all of her sisters.

"Calm it B, you got to have Nathan right?"

He lent down and whispered in her ear and the brunette hit him once more. At least by saying that he'd confirmed that he didn't know anything about her and a certain blonde friend of his.

"So, what's the name?" He smirked over the top of Brooke's head, casually dropping a kiss into her hair as he winked at Quinn. The urge to just pull her into him was getting stronger.

"Does it really matter?" She smirked back at him, playing along with his games. Which just made him want her even more; the way her lips were curled up made him imagine what else she could do with them.

"Not if you don't want it to," Clay grinned, walking away from Brooke and round to the other side of the table. Leaning close towards her, his eyes only focused on her lips as she licked them provocatively. "I've never cared much for formal introductions."

"Great, now you can leave." She turned away from him and the girls began to giggle at the clear rejection that the smug boy had just received. His lopsided smile dropped but he quickly recovered, leaning close towards her ear.

"I will get you," he whispered yet it hung in the small space between the two of them. He chuckled as he lent in even further, pressing his lips against her neck.

"Leave the ladies alone Evans, it's still kinda early," He smirked as he came up behind the table, his arrogance clear as he walked closer. Brooke caught his eye and couldn't help but smirk when she saw the lust clear in his eyes as he eyed her up.

"Davis." he smirked as he stood behind her.

Winking down at her as he slotted in between the stools that her and Haley were sat on, resting his hand on her thigh, casually running it up and down.

"Down Scott, I don't want to see my best friend getting pawed by you this early." Clay groaned as he pushed away from Quinn and walked up to the raven haired Scott, staring him down until he moved his hand of her leg and onto the back of her chair.

"So, where did you disappear to last night then Brooke?" Nathan asked curiously, he'd tried to find the brunette later on but had failed, settling for some other girl that he can barely remember.

"She was in the bathroom with your brother I do believe," Clay smirked as he saw the frown cross Nathan's face, a scowl settling in as he wondered why Clay would be happy for the blonde scoring with Brooke yet not him.

"Knock it out Evans," the blonde in questioned sighed as he walked over to them with a beer in his hand.

"It's only the truth Luke," Clay winked as he tried to convince his friend to go along with the plan, sighing loudly he looked from Clay to Brooke and grinned.

"Maybe so but I doubt Nathan wants to hear the dirty details of how Brooke and I ravaged each other in the bathroom," Lucas chuckled as he grinned at Clay who was smirking back, taunting the other Scott was one of their favourite hobbies.

"Dirty details? And I wouldn't exactly call _that_ ravaging each other." Brooke questioned, raising her eyebrows as she saw what way this conversation was going. The only two knowing the truth was her and the blonde and that's the way it had to stay.

"Yeah, for example that little moan you made as I pinned you up against the wall. The way you wrapped your legs tight around my waist and begged for me to take you then and there," Lucas smirked at her and Clay nearly choked on his drink. Lucas added the next part just to wind Nathan up more. "And then there was the part when you said that I was _way_ better than Nathan."

"The way I remember it was that it was _you_ groaning really loudly and telling me that you'd probably die if you weren't inside me within the next minute," Brooke laughed her voice raspy enough to cause both Scott brothers to rearrange their pants. "As for that last part, you have to remember I _had_ been drinking. I say things I don't mean when I'm drunk."

"That's the way I remember it too," Haley piped up, defending her sister. Brooke turned to her shocked and stared her down; this was not the time or place for little truths to come to the surface.

"Pfft, in fact the only groans I remember were coming from you James. You know when you were spewing your guts up?" Lucas chuckled, changing the conversation to one that was much more comfortable with the whole table.

"So you just stayed in the bathroom and helped out with Haley?" Nathan smirked, clearly happier that nothing had gone on under his nose.

"Yeah, I didn't want to leave baby James to choke on her sick." Lucas grinned as he winked at Haley, secretly thanking her for not mentioning anything else. Clearly he'd have to be more careful with the brunette, no in fact he shouldn't be going anywhere near the brunette.

"Oh wow, since when did you become such a pussy Scott?" Clay laughed as he punched his friend on the shoulder, causing Nathan to let out a bark of laughter. He couldn't help himself when the golden boy got torn down.

"Fuck you Evans," the blonde mumbled as he took a sip of his drink, knocking his head back as he gulped at the beer.

_If only you knew that I actually did push your best friend up against the wall, her arms wrapped around me pulling me closer. _He smirked as he remembered the way she'd tasted as she'd pulled him in towards her.

A brown pair of eyes caught his and he realised she was thinking something very similar to him; the two of them sat smirking at each other until he broke away. Why was it that the one girl he wanted was so off limits?

**Friday 26****th ****September**

**Sigma Nu**

"I didn't realise that they'd actually give us work at college!" Brooke moaned as she walked through the door to house, the other girls looking up from their books to give her a pitying smile.

"What did you expect? Parties and cheerleading 24/7?" Quinn scoffed as she walked out of the main room and headed towards the back to the kitchen, leaving Brooke shocked at her hostile tone. Ever since the morning after the initiation task Quinn has been giving her the cold shoulder and she had no idea why.

"Tell me about it B, it's our first week and they've already dumped so much work on us!" Darcy groaned as she agreed with the brunette, slamming her books shut and standing up.

"Well I've spent all day in the library and I'm finally ahead of myself but I bet as of tomorrow I'll be behind once again," the brunette mumbled as she threw herself down on the sofa beside her favourite redhead who was buried in a book that looked older than her.

"Fancy heading out?" Darcy questioned, desperate to get out of the house that she'd been trapped in all day.

"Where?" Brooke sighed; none of the houses were having a party due to the amount of work that they'd been dumped.

"It's karaoke time," a voice bellowed as the front door swung open. Rushing straight into the main room, followed by another three excited boys.

"Natey?" Brooke smirked, grinning at the raven haired guy that she happened to share a fair few classes with. The two of them had quickly become good friends, flirting and play bickering whenever they were around each other.

"Come on Davis, I'm not taking no for an answer!" He protested as he walked over to the sofa and lifted her up and over her shoulder, copping a feel in the process and smirking to himself.

"Please, please, please." Tim, one of Nathan's brothers begged Darcy. It was clear that he'd developed a crush on the feisty blonde and had decided that the best way to get her to go would be to pester her until she got fed up with him.

"I'm in if B is," Darcy rolled her eyes. She'd been trying to shake the guy off all week but it just seemed wherever she went he was two steps ahead and was already there.

"Well, I'll have to think about it. Being seen with Scott would mean risking my reputation..." Brooke smirked; giggling at Nathan began to tickle her feet. _God,_that raspy giggle drove him crazy.

"Hardly, everyone already knows you've banged him." Rachel drawled as she glanced up at her friends kicking feet, winking at Nathan who had his lips turned up in a big grin.

"Shut it whore," Brooke grumbled as she was finally placed back on the sofa. "I'm definitely not going out now," she scowled as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Glaring at everyone in the room.

"Yes you are, let's get going." Rachel sighed as she stood up and dragged the brunette to her feet, the three girls ready to follow the boys out of the door.

"Hey Tutor Girl, get your arse over here and come with." The brunette smiled as she beckoned the honey haired girl towards, Haley jumped up. Eager to take the opportunity to fit in with the popular three, she'd barely spoken a word to the brunette that looked after her since that night.

"She can't, we have to wait for mom to call." Quinn entered the room once more, shooting a look at Brooke that told her that she wasn't to argue with her on this.

"There's always next time I guess," Haley shrugged sadly as she sat back down in her chair, watching as the brunette shrugged and bounced out of the room to catch the others up.

"You're better off not going anyway Hales," Quinn smiled softly, her expression completely changed.

_No, no I'm not. Thanks for ruining my chances to make friends Quinn, thanks a lot._Haley cursed, never daring to say anything out loud. She was just meek Haley James; she'd never challenge her sister.

**Friday 26****th****September**

**SU Bar**

"_I need you more than anyone, baby,_" Nathan sang loudly and off key. His voice warbling on the higher notes as he had his arm wrapped around the shoulders of Tim and Owen, the three of them were well and truly wasted.

"Owen's kinda hot," Darcy smirked as the boys began to sway back and forth on the stage. The whole of the bar were clapping and singing along with them, which was fortunate since they were really _that_bad.

Brooke nodded and Rachel smirked across at them, a quiet Brooke Davis was a horny Brooke Davis. No sex over the last week was really grating on the brunette, with all the studying she hadn't had time to go out.

"I think B's too interested in sleeping with the Scott boy tonight to even entertain us with conversation," the red head grinned across at Darcy who just laughed back.

Brooke shrugged before winking at them and they all fell apart laughing, just as they managed to pull themselves together the boys belted out the last lines and they fell about in hysterics once more.

"_So build me up_," Nathan grinned from ear to ear.

"_Build me up!"_ The two of them chorused after him, taking their jobs as backup singers very professionally. God forbid the three of them messed it up and became the laughing stock of Duke.

"_Don't break my heart_," they dragged out the final line before bowing to their audience who applauded frantically, especially the girls. They rushed over to the three of them and grinned as the girls still continued to clap frantically.

"You were so... bad." Brooke chuckled as Nathan sat down next to her, shaking her head as she insulted him. It was just the way they were, she'd insult him, he'd pretend to be offended and then hopefully they'd have sex.

"You know you loved it," Nathan winked as he leaned closer towards her. Scrunching up his nose as he shook it against hers, causing to giggle more as she pulled his face closer.

He could smell the alcohol on her breathe, the sweet smell of cranberry mixed with vodka lingered in the air. Just as he was about to claim her lips with his own she pushed him away, standing up and heading over towards the stage.

"Come on girls," she called over her shoulder and they rolled their eyes before rolling their eyes. _At least they couldn't do worse than the boys._

"Spice girls, really B?" Rachel rolled her eyes before climbing on the stage after her best friend, at least they were drunk.

The three of them spread out and Brooke bit her lip and stared at Nathan, knowing that in less than an hour she'd have his clothes ripped off him. Maybe he couldn't do it in the way his blonde brother could but he hadn't been around the last week and she had to get herself off somehow.

"_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_." Brooke started as she ran her down her body, starting at her chest and running it down to the top of her thigh.

"_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_." Rachel and Darcy screamed back to her, the two of them dancing provocatively around the stage.

The boys found themselves completely captivated with the three girls on stage, they were far too good looking for their own good and it appeared the three girls knew that. Grinding down on each as they belted out another line the boys found themselves struggling to hold in a groan, all except Tim who just let it out.

Normally he'd be on the receiving end of some disgusted looks but right now the others were far too involved in staring at the girls, the way Brooke had lent back against the wall and rubbed herself down it caused something to stir inside Nathan.

"_I really really want a zigazig ah_," Brooke smirked as she found Nathan's gaze. Licking her lips before biting down on her bottom one, walking forwards and smirking as she stepped down and walked over to him.

He felt like his birthday and Christmas must have come at once as she put her legs on either side of his body, pressing herself down into his lap as she began to move slowly.

"_What do you think about that, now you know how I feel?_" Rachel and Darcy spat out through their laughter as they watched Brooke teasing Nathan, the concentrating look on his face making them giggle.

Jumping up to join the girls for the final bridge she ran up to the stage, leaping up and standing between them as the chorused out the final lines of 'Slam your body down and wind it all around.'

Looking up to catch the raven haired boys eye once more, just to let him know that he'd definitely be getting some as soon as she got down from the stage.

Yet her gaze caught a totally different yet similar pair of eyes, the eyes that belonged to the blonde Scott. The other Scott. He shook his head and turned to whisper something to Clay who grinned and patted the guy on the back before heading to the bar.

"_If you wanna be my lover_," the girls finished and she found her eyes still staring at the blonde who nodded towards a side corridor before walking down it. Suddenly she found herself desperate to break out of the pose and find out what the blonde wanted with her.

"Brooke," Nathan grinned as he grabbed her arm as she stumbled off the stage and began to walk towards the side. "Dragging me to somewhere quiet already?"

"In a minute," she mumbled and slammed her lips against his just so that he'd let her slink away without asking any more questions. She muttered something about being right back before skipping off down the side, wondering where the blonde had disappeared to.

An arm grabbed her quickly and pulled her into what was marked as a cloak room, lips quickly slammed against hers. A warmth spread throughout her body as his hands ran down her side and began running up underneath her top, stroking her bare skin and smirking as he felt her push into him.

"Where have you been this last week?" She whispered against his lips as he began to pull her top further up her body, pushing it over her chest so that he could see her bra.

"Just didn't fancy watching you dry hump Nathan in front of the whole of Durham," he smirked as he slammed her against the further wall. Pressing himself hard against her and feeling her legs opening wider, lifting up her thighs so that they were wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Getting jealous Broody?" She smirked, gasping as he began to suck on a spot on her neck. Running her hands through his hair and tangling her fingers in the scruffy blonde mess.

"Jealous, never." He whispered as moved his mouth back to hers before feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, smirking he pushed against Brooke. Grinning as she moaned loudly and slammed her head back against the wall as she began to pout, pulling back from her he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hello?" He groaned as he spoke to the person on the other end, wishing he'd just left it and continued with the brunette.

"_Luke, where did you go man?"_She heard Clay sigh at the other end of the phone and realised there was no chance that he'd allow them to continue their session now.

"I'll be right out, meet you at the bar in two." He answered as he pushed the phone back into his pocket, looking up to see Brooke's arms folded against her chest and her face void of any emotion.

"You're mad at me?" He shook his head, unable to believe that he'd pissed the girl off. He'd walked into the bar to find her grinding on his brother and yet she had the cheek to pissed off with him. They'd had one real conversation, one hook up and now two failed make outs and she was pissed at him. _Great._

"Look, give me your number and I'll text you this week." He groaned as he took her phone and searched for her number before punching it into his phone and handing it back to her.

He knew this was wrong, getting involved with a girl nearly always meant trouble for the teenage boy. Getting involved with a girl that was very much of limits was definitely going to cause him trouble.

"Whatever, I was only going to use you for a quickie anyway." She mumbled as she pushed open the door and made her way back across the bar to where her friends were located.

He sighed before following, he'd been at Durham two weeks now and yet every time he went out the night always ended with some drama between him and the brunette. He was going to have to break free soon otherwise he'd lose his friendship with Clay, the only thing he feared losing.

Walking across the bar he contemplate ideas as to how to get the cheery girl out of his head, turning to look for Clay he saw something that should make it very easy.

The girl in question just happened to be all over his brother. _Damn Nathan._

_

* * *

_

**_I hope you like it then, just leave me a little review please to let me know what you think! :D_**


End file.
